


Dance Lessons

by ladydragona



Category: RWBY
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Canon, oz is a romantic, qrow doesnt know what to do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 16:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17491676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragona/pseuds/ladydragona
Summary: Qrow never learned fancy dancing as a bandit, but Ozpin can teach him.





	Dance Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in years, but was inspired by a bravenurse doodle. Link: https://twitter.com/kuroken01/status/1086512401946529792

The party had been about as boring as Qrow had expected. The music quiet and mostly classic instrumental pieces, the alcohol nothing stronger than fancy champagne. No one had even lost a shirt. Though, perhaps birthday parties for James Ironwood weren’t exactly the type of parties Qrow found fun.

  
He had spent most of the event in his corner seat, nursing a drink till empty then replacing it with a full one as soon as he could. Qrow had lost count of exactly how many glasses he’d drained, but the light buzz he currently sported was nothing compared to what he was usually accustomed to. He had tried to stay out of the way. Knowing his cursed Semblance and particular lack of ‘high-brow’ decorum, Qrow figured staying in a far corner away from the other party-goers would keep the event running smoothly. Normally he would have bowed out hours ago, but the school staff were on holiday and Ozpin had asked if he would help clean up and he could never say ‘no’ to Ozpin.

  
Oz had only been able to visit his table once, though they had shared looks and nods through out the evening. These types of things were less ‘friends getting together to have a good time’ and more ‘kingdom elites getting together to prance around like peacocks’ and Ironwood was new, and SOMEONE had to make sure he wasn’t overwhelmed by the politicians and that someone was of course Ozpin. He’d stuck by James side the entire evening and Qrow was not jealous. Not at all. He just hated these pointless events.

  
Once everyone had eventually meandered their way out of the reception hall Qrow finally let himself relax. His joints protested moving after being stationary for so long, but Ozpin was making sure the guests got to their airships and vehicles safely, so it was up to Qrow to start the cleanup.

  
Taking glassware to the nearby kitchen was first, then taking care of any leftover food, and sweeping around tables before moping. On the final trip to kitchen, something shiny and slightly yellow caught his eye. Qrow scowled at the mess he found hidden under the table. Broken glass and spilled alcohol that was already beginning to go sticky.  
“Bastards couldn’t even tell anyone.”

  
He shoved the offending table out of the way and got to work sweeping up the mess. By the time Ozpin returned Qrow was almost done mopping the single spill.

  
“You kept the music on?”

  
Qrow glanced over his shoulder. Ozpin had removed his usual coat and rolled his sleeves to just past his elbows. Qrow watched his boss begin removing and folding the table cloths, taking in the rare site of his forearms that were usually covered, heat rising in his face

He quickly turned back to his own mopping duty.

  
“Yeah. Makes cleanup go faster. You can turn it off if you want.”

  
“Oh, yes I suppose it does.”

  
There was a companionable silence between them for a time. Qrow moving on to sweep the room while Ozpin folded table cloths and moved tables to the walls. Qrow only faintly noticing when the song changed.

  
“Hm… What a familiar tune…”

  
Qrow turned around once again to find Ozpin standing in the middle of the room, eyes closed and a look of calm nostalgia present on his pale face.

  
He approached his boss and leaned against his broom. “You gonna keep helping clean up this mess or what, Old Man?”

  
Ozpin opened his eyes and gave Qrow a gentle smile, extending a hand towards him with his other hand hidden behind his back. “You know, there is no one around. Would you like to dance?”

  
Qrow stared, rebooted his ‘suddenly unable to process’ brain, and shook his head while chucking. Hoping Ozpin didn’t notice the sudden redness of his face. “Real cute. Good one Oz. You’re a real gentleman, you know that?”

  
“Hm? I’m serious. I know you don’t like gatherings like this. Let me make it up to you.”

  
Qrow chucked again and waved Ozpin’s hand away. “It’s fine, Oz. You don’t have to do that.”

  
Ozpin frowned slightly, then seemed to come to a realization. “Oh. You don’t know how to Ballroom Dance?”

  
Qrow took a step back in shock. “How did you not know!? It’s not like fancy dancing is a big priority for bandits!”

  
Ozpin seemed to consider this for a moment, then smiled widely at Qrow. He stepped forward and reached for Qrows hands. “Oh, it’s fairly easy. Just follow my steps.”

  
He tried to pull away, the redness of his face had to be obvious now “Oz-”

  
But Ozpin was fast and had already grabbed him, moving Qrows right hand to his shoulder. The broom falling to the ground in a clatter that echoed through the mostly empty room. “It’s fine,” Ozpin said as his left hand found Qrows waist.

  
Qrows mind was flailing now. He’d never been this close to his boss before, not that he hadn’t wanted to, but he’d never expected Oz to just grab him like this. So, he said the only thing he could articulate in his stunned state. “The broom…”

  
Ozpin had already begun to guide them. “We can pick it up later.”

  
It took Qrow a few moments to get his brain back together, but the red in his face was staying put. “Oz… This is embarrassing.”

  
Ozpin laughed close to his ear. “No, it’s not.”

  
Qrow resigned himself to his fate. Perhaps, perhaps this wasn’t all bad. He squeezed Ozpin’s hand in his grasp. “At least close the curtains…”

  
Ozpin squeezed his hand back. “No one’s looking.”

  
Though Qrow could have sworn he glimpsed a lock of blonde hair and a moving bush in a window across the room.


End file.
